haru's other life
by garaawolf
Summary: well i realy don't have a life so i wrote a story about haru and the roster. its well ya
1. haru's old friend

The dradon of the 13 of them well my idea of her. Plz be nice tell me if you want more this is my first one

" hatsuharu soham, how many times do I have to tell you. **NO SLEEPING IN CLASS**" haru's teacher said for the millionth time. Haru just looked up. Slowly opening his eyes he looked at the teacher. He couldn't sleep. Kyo keeped on trying to fight him aroung torhu. Black haru wan't coming out cuz he was just as tired as he was. "you are going to stay after class mister." Haru didn't care that ment that he wouldn't have to walk home with Momiji so that made him happy.

Haru was in a vary bad mood mostly cuz he couldn't sleep. New years was coming up and that ment people calling him the stupid cow. He hated it.

After class the teacher yelled at him about his sleeping. Haru did that Haru thing and tuned her out. After 2 hours of scoling he was free. He walked out of the school and saw a girl about his age. She had mostly green hair with a red streek in the frount. She had pritty green eyes. She was wairing a uniform for a different school's uniform it was green and red. She was sitting against the tree reading a book.

Haru ran to her "hey what are you doing here? I thought you would be a school. You seemed to be so focesed on your school work lately."

She said nothing she didn't even move. She just kept reading.

Haru sighed a long sigh and said " So-ra are you in thair some timed I think your more spacey than me."

She looked up "hatori wanted me to get some air and do something so he told me to come see you. But when I got here momiji said that you were sleeping dering class so you had to stay after. So I wited." She spoke in a soft tone. She spoke a lot like white haru.

"why would hatori tell you to do some thing wont your mom flip out?"

"shes away" that's all she said. She stood up "wair do you go now"

"I mostly go home but I gess we could go get something to eat you have to be starfing." Haru was happy he never go to see sora. Her mom doesn't like him in any way. "wair do you want to go?"

" any wair is fin with me." He just _loves_ how she lowers the list down.

They were walking down the street when they past an ice cream shop. Haru knew that, that's what she wanted by the way she looked at the shop.

"how bot here. You like cookies and cream right?"

"ya"

they walked up to the counter and ordered two large ice creams. They walked over to the table and sat down.

"I haven't seen you in a while. What have you bean up to."

She looked up at him then back down "well I … oh nothing ."

"lier you have not been stairing at the wall for a year. How's your singing going."

"um well I'm not sapose to."

"you do know that my offer still stans you can come over to live with me. I still hate your mom"

"I know."

"where is your mom any way? You said that she is away."

"well she … left me to hatori. She said she never wanted to see my trashy face but she'll come back she dose after a while"

well if you like it then I gess I'll keep going but if not then I'll keep going plz tell me ans be nice this I my first fan fic


	2. were off to see the rat?

(Well I gess you people like this so here sorry about grammer probs I'm not using a flat key bord like im used to so sorry)

" **she left you with hatori!!!** But why she almost always gives you to my mom. Or shigure but hatori?"

"its cuz of my health. She decided that a docter would be the most qulifid person to leave me to." She looked down as if she was ashamed of it.

"oh" haru had a conserned look on his face " whats wrong. Is it you asthma again, or …"

"no" she intrupted. She pulled up her sleave and showed him her arm that was brused and cut up.

"what hapend"

"uh…."

"**what happned**" he looked hard at her.

She stard to git scared fearing that black haru was going to come out.

He shighed " I just wish you would tell me."

"…"

" ok fine I'll just get shigure" he smerked and laughed

"ok ,ok ,ok i… well" she looked down "mom…"

"I see well … how bought we go to shigure's and sell kyo, yuki and tohru ok"

"ok"

so they walked off to the perv dog's house. When they got thair yuki and kyo were in a fight … again. Kyo tried to punch yuki but he failed so yuki grabed his arm and through him right into haru. Kyo and haru just stayed thair twiching.

"oh " yuki walked over to the mashed pile of haru and kyo "I'm sorry haru I didn't mean to hit you"

"that's ok at least you didn't hit sora."

"what" yuki looked over and saw sora standing thair with a how-could-he-do-that look on her face "sora wow its been a long time. How have you been?"

"well… um"

kyo looked up "haru get off of me!!!"

"I'm trying but …" haru wen't black "your stuped cat arm is in my way if I break it I can move but then again your not strong enuff to move."

"you're a pain when you go black you know that right?"

yuki completely inoring kyo and haru got tohru and said "mis.handa this is sors sohma."


	3. haru's helping hand

Sorry about the spelling stuff from the last one well lets just say I'm about as spacey as Haru hehe don't kill me oh ya and sorry about the last chapter being so short this one is longer I swear well not I'm not swearing no huh … he he

"Hello how vary nice to meet you." _I wonder if she's part of the zodiac._

Sora just bowed

Kyo and Haru finally unknotted them selves. Kyo stood up. He quickly glared at haru but changed he look and faced Sora "so what are you doing here any way. Decide to see you number one cow.?"

"…"

Yuki looked at Kyo "you know she won't respond. I don't know why but she has never talked to you… well for a good reason IM sure"

Sora looked like she was going to say some thing but Yuki and Kyo were to raped up in fighting till haru got their attention but slapping Kyo and pointed to Sora.

"He… hello … ky… Kyo…" she looked like she was scared to death.

"Wow she spoke … to me" Kyo was always fond of Sora but she never talked. She only talked to haru and her mom. Kyo was so happy that she hugged her. She spased out so she trend into a chicken.

Yuki was surprised but that quickly trend to anger "great now she's never going to talk to us again thanks KYO ITS ALL YOUR FALT"

Sora still in kyo's arms looked at haru. Haru walked over to her and grabbed her. Kyo looked at her with sympathetic eyes. Haru took of his his shirt.

"What are you doing haru?" Yuki asked in discussed.

"Wait"

Just as he said that she transformed back. She was curled up. All down her arms and back there were bruises and cuts. Haru looked at her back then put his shirt on her.

Haru looked at to haru, Kyo, and Yuki and said, " hey I want to talk to Sora for a moment could you plz go in." they walked in Tohru wondering why she transformed. Haru faced Sora then hugged her lightly so it wouldn't hurt her "why didn't you say that it was this bad? Plz tell me this stuff. You're my best friend plz just tell me."

"I... I did… I didn't wa… want to … worry … yo …you. I… I'm sorry."

"Its ok just plz tell me this from now on. To make it up stay here for the night so Hatori can look at it." He stared to pull away but she held on tighter and stuffed her face in to him to cry. "Plz don't cry"

Inside Kyo and Yuki were watching them from the window. Shigure walked up and looked out the window and said "what are you … oh so dose this mean they've finally told each other their true feelings or…" Yuki intruded

"Sush the might hear you."

"Fine"

Haru looked over to the window he didn't see them but they thought he did. So they ran to the table.

Tohru looked at they and asked, "do you think that Sora and haru will be staying for dinner?"

They all said, "I don't know" at the same time

Tohru just went in the kitchen.

Outside Haru and Sora were still hugging but the were sitting down. Sora's face was still stuffed in Haru's chest. Haru tried not to show it but he was tearing. " Sora I'm sorry… I … am too late. I should have seen it a long time ago that you heart this bad. I promise that I will never let this happen again."

"haru will you promise that you will never tell Hatori or Shigure. I … don't want them to worry ok."

"yes I wouldn't tell them but I want you to let Hatori to look at it I know he would presser why ok"

"ok"

haru reached over and picked up her clothes "we should go in"


	4. sora's cry

(soo do you like it sorry bout the short chapters but empff. Hey if you like it tell me and this is my first story I know I know I made a new chariter that's a lot like kisa but still what do you think about her. I have like five difrent versons of her yep, yep, yep. Well injoy)

Sora looked at haru like she wanted to tell him something. "o…. o… o…k…" 

Haru stood up and held out his hand. Sora grabed it but haru pulled to tight so she fell over right into haru's arms. They both stood thair with thair arms around each other. Saor looked up. She was blushing and so was haru. Haru's head was slowly going up and Sora's head was slowly going up. They were about to kiss but Tohru walked out and said

"Dinner is ready."

Haru looked at Tohru as if he was ashamed of what he was going to do. Sora was trying to say ok but nothing was coming out so haru said

"ok we will be right in."

then haru let go of Sora and they walked in. haru helped sora sit by grabing her right arm but she pulled her arm away in pain. She sat down next to yuki, and across from kyo. Tohru put down the bowls of soup. It looked like veggy soup.

Tohru looked at haru cuz he was still standing and looking around.

"haru, aren't you going to eat?"

"ya I just need the phone. Were is it?"

kyo looked up from his meal "around the corned and down the hall retard."

"oh" so haru walked down the hall and to the phone he called hatori. "hatori, I need you to come to shigure's"

"oh god what the hell did you do to kyo."

"I didn't do anything to him. It's for a sora."

"oh ok the what the hell did you do with her."

"with?"

"ya"

"nothing well I can't tell you. You'll have to see. Oh and I think her arm might be spraned." He hug up befor he could say anything back.

Haru walked back to the table. He sat down next to kyo. He looked up at Sora. She was slowly eating. She looked like she wasn't hungry. After about five minits they were all done. Tohru stood up and started to grab the bowls.

Sora looked up at tohru "ca… ca… can… I … I … he…. Hel…. Help…"

"oh no that's alright. I got it"

just as she said that hatori walked in he went right over to sora "haru why the hell am I here."

"hold on." He terned to yuki "can he use you room to look at Sora"

"of corse."

So the three of them went to yuki's room. Sora sat down on yuki's bed. Sora rolled up part of her sleve.

Haru looked at Sora "thairs a lot more of that"

"ok you may leave" so haru walked out closeing the door behind him. "I'm going to need you to take off your shirt. Is that ok."

She said nothin she just took of haru's shirt. She didn't put her's back on cuz it had blood on it. Hatori eye's widened and he was shocked.

"why didn't you tell me… ok fine just hold still and try not to scream. I wont lie this will hurt." He went in his bag and got proxside and a lot of cotton ball's.

he started to clean the wonds on her left arm. She shreaked a few times but nothing to loud.

"turn around so I can get your back." She did. Most of her back was black but some was bleading. When he put the proxside on she screamed. All of her back was pussing. When he was done he waited to move on to the most painful part, the right arm. He looked at it while the puss was runing off of her back. Haru was right it was broken. He got out a splint.

"this is going to kill ok just try to hold still" he grabed her arm one hand on one side the other on the other. he quckly twisted it. She screamed. He held it tight and put the splint on. When he was done she was still screaming and crying.

Haru ran in. "are you ok" he looked at her but the realised that she was shirtless he tearned around "sorry so sorry."

Hatori got up and walked over to him. "don't worry she need's you to comfert her. I know it's weird but she need's you."

Haru walked over to Sora. He sat down on the bed. She tunded and stuffed her face in to his cheast. She was crying. He put one hand on her head and the other on he back but blow all the cut's and bruses.

"it's ok"

after about ten minits of this the pain war off. Haru picked up his shirt and put it on her. They walked down stares they all sat around the table. Sora sat next to yuki and haru sat next to kyo.

Haru looked over to tohru "is it ok if we stay here the night?"

"of corse"

Sora was still in a little pain so she was zoned out. So haru looked at her.

"thank you. Were would we be sleeping?"

"well I gess Sora can stay in my room and haru in yuki's or kyo's."

yuki looked at haru "you can stay in my room. That way kyo wont make you go black"

"hey you dam rat get it through your head."

"get what you have a temper and he has a black self. What plz tell me what am I sapose to get."

"uh well"

sora looked up at yuki "he…he… w.. wa.. was… tr… try…. Tryi… trying …. To…. Sa … say … th… that … h … he… dose… dosen't … all … alwa …. Always's …. Ma … make … hi … him … g … g… go … bl… bla… black"

yuki looked at her and smiled then terned to kyo. "might have been more help full if you said that." Kyo stood up and went to the door to go to the ruff. But when he opened it a woman was thair.

"is my hor of a chiled here


	5. haru's and sora's past

(So how did you like the last chapter I loved it Haru and Sora make such cute couple well in my head. Tell me what you think plz)

Kyo looked at the woman "what!"

"My slut child"

Sora hid behind Yuki

"Oh look their it is. Come on or do I have to make you."

Haru stood up "get out!" he went black "or I'll have to make you. It's all your fault. He was about to punch her but Sora ran and coughs his arm. She looked at him

"No Haru don't"

"You… you … didn't stutter"

Her mom walked over and slapped her so she fell. "Don't speak you fitly child. Now get in the car."

Sora got up and walked to the door she turned around to say I'm sorry with her eye's and left."

Yuki got up and slapped Haru "don't ever try to hit her mom again we all hate her but you can't hit her."

Haru looked like he was going to cry "but she just… how…. Why not shes only and" you could tell he was white. He stood there starring at the ceiling then said, "I'm going on a walk. Don't wait up!" He stormed out.

Shigure looked at hatori "so that's why she came over her mom ditched her on you. So why did she scream?"

"She had a good size cut on her back that was infected" he took out a cigarette and stared to smoke.

Kyo was stilling standing their he went outside and went on the ruff.

Yuki went to his room.

Mean while Haru was walking to the park. He found a large chary blossom tree and sat down remembering how Sora and he first met.

At sohma house some one called out "hey two tone why is your hair so stupid"

Of corse he went black and stared to chase the kid around. "Come back. You stared this come back and finish this." The kid ran around the corner and Sora came around it come towered Haru holding a binder for school. Haru didn't see her and ran right into her.

"I'm sorry" Haru said and stared to pick up the papers that fell out.

She said nothing

When all the papers were picked up he gave them to her. "Hey, you're in the zodiac. The roster right?"

She looked up and him and was going to say something but her mom walked over and slapped her "don't ruin the earth with your voice."

Haru looked up at the sky and sighed


	6. stuffed roster

(yep, well my friend is making me rush this chapter so I don't know how good it will be so if it's not to your liking find her and bet her down with a sharp heavy wooden stick)

Sora and her mom walked out of the car. They both walked in, in silence. When they got in Sora stared to go right into her room but her mom grabbed her arm.

"you, never listen do you. I said you were never to see Haru **ever** again. And you go off and talk to him how could you. You stupid slut." She slapped her. "go to your room!"

Sora ran off to her room. She shut and locked her door. She sat on her bed and cryed. Thair wasn't a lot of thing's in her room. Their was her bed, a dresser, and a stuffed roster on the floor. Sora walked over and picked up the roster, then walked back to her bed. She looked down at the roster. Haru gave it to her a long time ago. She stared to rember how she got it.

"h… Haru!… Come …here." Sora yelled out. Her and haru were at a fair.

"I'm coming" haru ran over Sora pointed at a stuffed cow. It looked just like haru only smaller and stuffed. Right next to that was a roster and it looked like Sora only stuffed.

The person behind the counter looked at them. "if you like them then play the game. All you have to do is hit the target. That shouldn't be so hard for a young man like you."

Haru picked up the ball and hit the target. So the man got him the roster. Sora picked up the ball but missed.

"don't be sad here." Haru grabbed her arm and helped her hit the targed so she got the cow. "here this is for you" so haru gave her the roster. Sora said nothing but she gave him the cow, smiled and tilted her head.

**(ok I know it's realy realy short but git over it shifty shifty tehehe)**


	7. haru and sora's dream

**(Hey if you don't like it Jessica gets over it. Stop with the rushing ll. La tehehe)**

Haru was walking through the park. He was so mad but he acted so cool. There was a person siting on the bench as Haru passed her she said,

"You are vary troubled. Are you not?"

Haru looked at the old woman. "How did…"

She interrupted him "you are missing some one in you life and you are afraid to loss her. What you need to do is find this girl and tell her how much you love her. If you don't then you will most likely loss her forever."

Then Haru woke up.

"What a strange dream… but is it true." He looked up at the sky. He remembered something and he ran off. As fast as he could he ran to a place.

Sora…

Sora looked up. She was lying in her bed. She closed her eyes only for a sec but she fell asleep.

She was walking through the park when she stopped to sit next to an old woman.

The woman looked at her. "You are also troubled. You are afraid of loosing the young boy. Now you must go tell him how you feel. You must meet up with him. If you don't you will loss every thing that matter's."

Sora looked at her "but…"

"I have my way's"

"Th… then… wa…. Weir…?"

"Only the two of you know"

Sora woke up. She grabbed the key to her window then climbed out. And ran off.

At the park.

Haru showed up at the same bench as the dream. He looked around. Then he got sad.

Sora walked up behind him. She taped his shoulder.

Haru's face lit up. He grabbed her and hugged her. "I though I'd never she you again. Oh Sora I'm so happy. I… I thought I'd lost you for every this time."

"ha… Haru … I …missed you so much. I… I … just… never… W… want to leave again. Please let me stay like this for every."

"You… hardly stuttered. Oh… Sora I never want to leave either."

Sora looked up at haru's face and haru looked down at her face. They looked through each other's eye's and haru bent down and kissed sora. Sora kissed him back


	8. sora's mom

**(ok ya this did take a long time but I do almost… kinda… not realy have a life. Well cuz my Sora is down in the dump's I'm giving this to you. I love you my female roster)**

haru and sora looked at one another.

"god sora, I love you so much."

"haru I … love you so… m… much"

they walked together holding hand's till they got to Sora's house.

Haru kissed her and she walked to her window.

Haru stared to leave but he got a feeling he should stay. So he walked to a tree and hid behind it, in case if Sora's mom saw him.

Sora climbed in to the window. She fell on the floor. She didn't way much so it didn't make much noise. As she stared to walk to her bed her mom walked in.

"so you disobeyed me and went to see him any way." She walked over and slaped her. She knew better than to say anything. Her mom pushed her into the window and punshed her face.

Haru saw this and ran in. he charged in to her house. He pulled her mom away from Sora.

"you stupid whore."

"how dare you say that to me"

"no how dare you do this to Sora. She's the best person you will ever met and how dare you even think that she would sleep with any one. She's not that kind of person."

"oh realy. Even if your right she's a disobeyed me. She was strictly forbidden for ever speaking to you."

"why the fucking hell you do that. I love her."

"that's what you think"

"no I love her from the bottem of my heart."

"oh realy... i… I don't think so. You and her, and most of your family are all evil. You, you just can't even think about saying your human. Love is something that human's and human's alone can feel."

"was her father a evil demon. He's a sohma. He was the tiger or am I miss taken." Sora hid behind him.

"… shut up."

"did he love you. Or was just a soulless, evil demon. Did you love a demon."

"NO! shut up" she grabbed a peace of broken glass. She tired to stab haru in the jugular but missed and hit he shoulder.

Haru screamed in pain.

Sora grabbed her mom and pulled her away.

"mom, I'm going to go live with shigure."

"fine I'll just disown you." She looked like she was going to stab Sora so her and haru ran out into the darkness.


	9. last one!

(Ok, ok, ok, Jessica I get it. This took forever but… Sakura was being mean. She's the one that tells me what to write… oh yea for people who don't know her she's in my head.)

Sora and Haru ran as far as they could till they were all out of breath. They were about a mile away from Shigure's house. They stopped becuse they couldn't run any farther. Sora fell over she was so tired. Haru could barely stand up. They both just looked at each other.

"Sora, I think we both need a small break… lets just…" he fell over "stay here I guess"

Sora giggled "Haru… you sat in mud"

He looked down "damn it… oh well to tied to move"

She giggled some more.

Haru looked lovingly into Sora's eyes. "Sora"

"…" she was still giggling

Haru pushed her over so she fell into some mud. "there now were both muddy. Now were even."

Sora just sat there for a sec but then she grabbed some mud and put it on his face.

"hey" he did the same

They continued to splash each other with mud.

After a while later they could get up so they went to shigure's all covered in mud.

When they got there they knocked on the door. Shigure answered the door. "its 1 in the morning what do you want."

"shigure… uhmm"

"Oh Sora come in" he let Haru and Sora inside

haru looked at shigure and said "could sora live here"

he was still half asleep "uhmm … oh yes sora your always welcome here. Don't you know that" and he hugged her.

"thank you so much shigure. I realy o you one." She backed way so she could talk to the newly arived kyo and yuki.

Haru looked at them "Sora is going to live with you guys"

Kyo looked at him "haru have lost your mind? Its what ever time in the moring. Its to early to think about that and I don't even want to know."

Yuki looked at kyo with a what-the-hell-are-you-thinking face "kyo, he said shes going to live with us. What were you thinking."

He blushed "nothing!"

_Well after that sora was much more talkitve. She got over her stuter and she is still with haru._

(I love my roll play people. I get bored and make a lot ok. I have so many. Soon I'm going to put up my naruto fan fiction so plz read that.  )


End file.
